Unit Perks
Unit perks come from one of the following sources: *Experience -- this perk can be chosen when a unit levels up. For instance, Cover Specialist is often available at level 2. *Building -- this perk is unlocked through a particular building. Units built in a city with this building start with the perk. Other qualified units may purchase this perk from anywhere on the map for a gold cost. Note that some building perks only affects particular classes. For example, the Smithy gives the Fine Armor perk to Melee, Missile, and Creature units. Many building perks are unlocked through building on special resource map tiles. Note: Some building perks require a building that can only be built by a certain race. For ex, Ghost Armor requires an Undead building on the Pumpkin resource. *Spell -- certain perks can be acquired through unit enchantments. These require a mana cost to sustain every turn. *Innate -- a particular unit starts with this perk. For example, Rogues start with Poison. TODO: Keep Filling in tables, get in missing icons. Experience perks For each level there are a number of new perks that is always offered. They are marked with priority 0 in the tables below. If a level offers fewer than 3 new perks, older perks are offered until you have 3 to choose from. The older perks are offered according to the priority shown in the tables. Perks with priority 1 is offered before perks with priority 2, etc. If you have a perk it will not be offered, instead the next perk is offered. Example: A Warriors unit is about to level up to level 5. Previously, it has gained Furious Charge at level 2, Turtle at level 3, and Forced March at level 4. According to the table below the unit will be offered the following three perks: First Aid (new perk), Endurance (priority 1), and City Fighter (priority 3). Notice that Furious Charge is not offered even if it has a higher priority than City Fighter because the unit already has that perk. Some units differ from the norm. They have one or more special perks instead of some of the ordinary ones. Each of these perks completely replaces the ordinary ones they substitute. A special perk will be offered at exactly the same time as the ordinary perk it replaces is offered. Special perks are shown in the special perks table. For each special perk, its effects, which perk it replaces, and for which units it applies to, is also listed. Example: The Zone of Control of the Taishar Knights and Taishar Firsts units replaces the Turtle perk. These units will never be offered the Turtle perk. Instead, each time the Turtle perk would be offered to any other fighter unit, the Taishar Knights and Taishar Firsts units would be offered the Zone of Control perk. Zone of Control will be offered as a new perk at level 3. It might also be offered at level 7 (priority 1), 8 (priority 2), 9 (priority 6), and 10 (priority 7) if not picked at level 3. 'Fighter' 'Special Perks' Category:Units 'Creature' 'Special Perks' Note: This means that the Spirit of Light unit is offered Avoidance, Recon Specialist, and Sharp Tooth as new perks at level 2, and Cover Specialist and Meteor as new perks at level 4. 'Ranged' 'Special Perks' 'Caster' 'Special Perks' Note: Even if the Spirit of Life unit is a Healer, it levels up as a Caster. 'Healer' 'Construct' 'Special Perks' 'Ship' Lords See page: Lord Perks. Building Perks Spell Perks See page: Blessings & Banes Innate perks See page: Innate Perks. Damage Resistance Terrain Combination Banes Special Divine Category:Units